


The Backwoods Behemoth

by SpicyRedPaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Camping, Established Relationship, Fishing, Fluff, Ghost Stories, M/M, Shiro is Best Bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin/pseuds/SpicyRedPaladin
Summary: Lance invites his boyfriend, Shiro, camping. Shiro doesnotlike camping.





	The Backwoods Behemoth

Shiro trapped nervously on the steering wheel of his car. He'd packed everything lance had said to, everything necessary for a great weekend camping trip.

In the woods.

Away from civilization.

He took a few deep breaths, flicking through his phone to make sure he'd told everyone important where he was going and when to start worrying. He took several more deep breaths, determined not to let his fears get in the way.

_Why didn't I tell him?!_

You see, normally Shiro was a very open person. Especially when it came to his boyfriend, Lance. Normally, Shiro had no trouble expressing his thoughts and feelings.

But when Lance’s eyes lit up when he told Shiro an open weekend was coming for fishing, he'd clammed up. And when Lance suggested they go camping, he just nodded and smiled. But inside, he was screaming.

Shiro, you see,  was terrified of nature.

He hit his head against the steering wheel, frustrated south himself. He could still call Lance and cancel, right? But his boyfriend was so excited. How could Shiro take this from him?

He took several more deep breaths as he says up, smiling nervously when he saw Lance’s truck pull up. Lance was smiling brighter than the sun, dressed for their hike. He slowly climbed out of his car as Lance hopped out and ran over to embrace him.

"Shiro this is gonna be so fun! I haven't gone camping in forever!"

Shiro nodded, murmuring the same sentiment. He helped lance get their equipment and took another breath as they started up the trail.

_So far, so good, Shiro. Only 24 hours to go... You can do this._

As they ascended the trail, Lance babbled happily about how he and his siblings used to race to their campsite. As hard as he tried, Shiro could barely pay attention, keeping all of his focus on the back of Lance’s head.

When they finally got to his campsite, he quickly visited himself with seeing up their tent as Lance got their poles ready. It took him almost an hour, but at least it was standing. Their only line of defence between their slurping bodies and whatever horrible,  hostile things wanted to kill and eat them. Shiro gulped. Maybe he couldn't do this after all.

Once the tent was done, Lance grabbed Shiro’s hand.

"Great job, babe! Now c'mon, the fish won't wait all day!"

A fishing rod was thrust into his hand before Lance began leading him through the woods. Thankfully, the Cuban seemed to know this area of the forest well, as they soon came to a wide creek.

Lance immediately stripped to his bathing suit, which was under his clothes. Shiro tried very hard to calm down, but being this close to water that held who knows what was very nerve-wracking.

"Uh, I'm just gonna stay over here on the rocks..."

Lance looked back curiously before smiling and nodding. "Alright, 'Kashi! Just don't hook me with that pole. I know we have a first aid kit, but I don't want worm bits in me!"

Shiro nodded and cast his rod, but not until he covertly watched how to from Lance. He swore when it landed in a tree.  "Lance. I'm stuck..."

The two fished and laughed until the sun started to disappear behind the bluffs. With their haul of fish in hand, they returned to camp. Shiro had to admit, being out here with Lance was pretty calming, even if there was no telling what kind of beasts lurked in the trees.

It turned out that Lance knew his way around a fish's guts, as he quickly had their catch cleaned and front in a pan. Shiro sat close by, knife in hand for protection, though he played it off by pretending to whittle.

The two are their catch quietly as the sun set and darkness settled in around them. Shiro was sure Lance could tell something was wrong, but he was glad his boyfriend wasn't bringing it up. Being stressed out here was bad enough, he didn't need Lance laughing at him to boot. As they cleaned up the last of their meal,  Lance grinned deviously.

"So, Shiro... have you heard of the Backwoods Behemoth..?"

A thick gulp and shake of the head answered his question.

"Well.. a long time ago, there was a little cabin around here. It was old, old enough that the founders of that little town we came through didn't know who had built it. But the man who lived in it, now he was a local celebrity.

"His name was Billy Joel Matthews, and he was a mean old bastard, lemme tell ya. Beat his wife and children until they ran to town, then tried to shoot the mayor after he helped them."

Shiro nodded, trembling a little. Lance grinned and continued.

"Well, one day, Billy Joel was out hunting. It was a nice warm night, a lot like tonight. He had his shotgun with him, loaded full of buckshot, with extra shells, just in case. Suddenly, he heard a rustling."

Shiro’s eyes widened as he heard something epistle in the trees, but he kept his mouth sealed shut.

"Then, he saw two glowing eyes in the bushes. He thought it was a bobcat or a wolf, so he started screaming and hollering and waving around his gun, marching over to the bush."

"Suddenly!"

Shiro jumped a bit at Lance suddenly raising his voice.

"A man bigger and hairier than any bear stood up from the bushes! Billy Joel tried to shoot it, but the bullets noticed off, rationing bank down onto Billy Joel! And then, the creature reached for him..."

Lance slowly reached for Shiro, who was frozen with fear.

"And..."

Lance came closer and Shiro’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Tickled him!!"

Lance tackled Shiro backwards, tickling his boyfriend and laughing. Caught off guard, Shiro was quickly downed, brought to tears of laughter. The two rolled around on the ground together, laughing and tickling and crying. When it was all over, Shiro victoriously propped up Lance, the two kissed happily. Lance grinned and giggled.

"Feeling more relaxed now, stud?"

Shiro nodded and helped Lance sit up.

"Was I that obvious?"

"Yeah. You could have just told me you were nervous, babe. We could have started small."

Shiro blushed and pulled Lance close, nuzzling his neck.

"But I'm supposed to be the strong one... Being afraid isn't strong, Lance."

A kiss silenced him.

"Takashi Shirogane, you are so strong. And you know what, it's amazingly strong of you to admit when something doesn't feel right or when you're scared, ya nut bunch."

Shiro nodded and smiled, closing his eyes. "I guess..."

Lance kissed his cheek. "Now come on, we got s'mores to make."

Shiro nodded again, but kept Lance in his lap, happy that Lance could accept and help with his fear.


End file.
